Pine Tree
This article is from 2017 and somehow outdated. Will be updated soon. Basic Information Pine Trees appear when being summoned by a Small Trog Trap or Medium Trog Trap and when the Trog Trap Event "Pining for you" is randomly initiated. These trees look exactly like indestructible placeable undecorated Holiday Decorative Trees, but when Pine Trees appear as event-specific obstacles during Trog Trap Events, they can be "chopped" down with melee Weapons like Swords. Different to Toy Drive Targets, they can't "fight back" though. General information Pine Trees appear when the Trog Trap Event "Pining for you" is randomly chosen and Pine Trees are summoned by Troggington after he has been caught by a Small Trog Trap or Medium Trog Trap. It's possible that this event can perhaps also very rarely initiated after Large Trog Traps have been placed, but this is unconfirmed yet. Pine Trees look like Holiday Decorative Trees. These Christmas-themed craftable and placeable objects are containers that can be decorated by moving items into their storage slots. Different from that, event-specific Pine Trees cannot be crafted and also not be summoned willingly. There is no way for players to control which events will be initiated by Trog Traps, since the event is randomly selected. Troggington is said to be the one who chooses these Trog Trap Events in order to be freed from a Trog Trap. Pine Trees are immobile and won't defend themselves. However, they are vulnerable to any melee Weapon like a Sword or Crowbar that are said to "chop" the Pine Trees. After 4 hits dealt by any kind of Weapon, no matter if you'll use a Lumite Sword, Diamond Sword, Iron Sword, Obsidian Sword, [[Stone Sword, [[Wood Sword or an indestructible Twig (that doesn't lose durability), these event Pine Trees will always vanish in a puff of smoke and will never drop any loot, not even special Holiday Loot Bags. Players will receive a Tier 1 Reward Holiday Gift Box at the end of the event "Pining for you" if they had managed to chop down all Pine Trees within one minute. Only then the Reward Gift Box will spawn, and it will always be a Tier 1 Gift Box, no matter if the event was initiated by a Small Trog Trap or a Medium Trog Trap. Spawning Pine Trees are summoned by Troggington (albeit they are not a type of Troggington's Minions) and such they are randomly summoned by this seasonal Frost Trog after he has been trapped in a Small Trog Trap or Medium Trog Trap. There is no way for players to control which type of Trog Trap Event is going to activate, instead Troggington is the one who will "decide" about this randomly. Pine Trees will only appear when a Small Trog Trap initiates the event "Pining for you". This event, like all other Trog Trap Events, can be started anytime during day and/or night. Pine Trees cannot be spawned on Mob Spawners. It might be possible that Mob Spawners will become able to spawn Pine Trees like other Trog Trap Event - related Creatures in the future, especially when the Christmas event Elfi's Toy Drive will again take place. Please note that Mob Spawners are not intended to let you "farm" infinite animal loot. Instead they are Machines that will spawn specific Creatures as a fighting challenge, intended to be used within Adventures created for other players to play. Creatures and other stuff spawned on Mob Spawners will not drop any loot and cannot be tamed. However, Adventure creators can provide the first Creature (or object like Toy Drive Targets) that will be spawned with customary loot that other players will then receive when killing this Creature or destroy the object. Behavior Pine Trees that appear within a certain proximity around either a Small Trog Trap or a Medium Trog Trap are always immovable and non-defensive, but still have to be "defeated" by physical force within a minute in order to complete the event "Pining for you" successfully. In comparison to that, Toy Drive Targets are also immobile, but can hit player characters that get very close to them. They can be eliminated with just one hit by a Snowcube, but not with melee Weapons nor Explosives. Pine Trees are rather badly visible in the dark, so it's recommended to start Trog Trap Events in a specifically prepared and well-lit arena. Combat Pine Trees can easily and risk-freely be defeated by hitting them with 4 hits by any melee Weapon. They might possibly also be vulnerable to Explosives like Fire Bombs, Explosive Bombs or Armor-Piercing Bombs, albeit you might probably need many of those to "defeat" Pine Trees. You won't need to circle Pine Trees while hitting them, since they will not hurt player characters nor will they attempt to "flee". Since melee Weapons might lose durability when hitting Pine Trees, you might want to unequip any Weapon that you have equipped and use your indestructible Twig instead. Please note that if Pine Trees should spawn on flat objects like Wood Signs or Switches due to bad luck, they might become invulnerable though, preventing you from completing the event successfully. "Pining For You" (Tier 1 and Tier 2 are the exact same) 5 seconds after the event has been announced, ca. 10 Pine Trees (maybe randomly up to 12) will spawn within a certain proximity around the Trog Trap, looking like undecorated Holiday Decorative Trees. You now have a little less than 1 minute to "chop" these trees down that will each require 4 hits with any melee weapon, no matter if you'll use a Lumite Sword, Diamond Sword, Iron Sword, Obsidian Sword, Stone Sword, Wood Sword or an indestructible Twig (that doesn't lose durability). Pine Trees do not fight back and will not drop any Loot Bags (respectively Holiday Loot Bags). They will merely distract you with the fresh smell of pine and attempt to hide Troggington so that he can escape from your trap. Red compass markers will indicate where each of these trees is positioned. Loot When chopped down, Pine Trees will not drop any Loot Bags nor Rescued Toys by themselves. Instead, if players manage to accomplish the given event goal, a special Tier 1 Reward Holiday Gift Box will appear (even for Tier 2 events initiated by a Medium Trog Trap), that will contain: * ca. 6-12 Rescued Toys for tier 1 Small Trap Events, * nearly always 1 Medium Trog Trap, for tier 1 Small Trap Events, plus usually 2 random stacks of consumables, materials and/or items: * 1-5 Basic Health Potions, * 1-2 Speed Potions, * 1-2 Health Regeneration Potions, * 1-2 Freeze Resistance Potions, * 1-2 Advanced Health Potions, * 1-2 Crystal Shards, * 1-2 Infused Crystals, * 1-2 Fire Bombs, * 1-2 Freeze Bombs, * 1-2 Force Bombs, * 1-2 Basic Extractors, * 1-2 Advanced Extractors, * 1-2 Basic Excavators, * 1-2 Advanced Excavators, * 1-2 Super Excavators, * 1-2 Questionable Jerkys, * 1-2 Blizzard Chizzard Eggs, * 1-2 Gingerbread Loaves, * 1-2 Frigid Pies, * 1-2 Frigid Sandwiches, * 1-2 Frigid Soups, * 1-2 Arctek Lanterns, * 1-2 Grand Arctek Lanterns and/or other items like that. Taming Pine Trees cannot be tamed and cannot be picked up to become your posession. Category:Events Category:Elfi's Toy Drive Category:Christmas Event